USF2 The Fighters (Part 1)
These are the fighters in the game, each has their own special moves, but some can have the same special moves as well. They also have their downsides and upsides. Finding what strengths and weaknesses is what these pages will try to find out and what you can use to your advantage. There are going to be some color and initial codes used in these pages here are some keys to figure out what they mean Ryu The wondering fighter who is seeking the fight that he will find worthwhile in life. He enters the World Warrior Tournament so he can find the perfect battle. Abilties Ryu has both the speed to keep up with the fast characters and enough strength to match some of the strong ones, he's an ideal character to use for those who want a well-balanced fight and not have to worry about an obvious weakness. His special moves are also good as none have an obvious weakness either, though if you use his searing fireball, it can knock down opponents on an occasion. Limitations Ryu does have weaknesses, but as stated before they're not obvious, though Ryu is vulnerable after performing a special move if it's properly blocked or dodged, so try to exploit that if you're facing Ryu. E.Honda A very respected Sumo Wrestler that once held the title of Yokozuna. He now dedicates his life to teach Sumo Wrestling. He was invited to the World Warrior Tournament and he sees this as his opportunity to show how strong Sumo is. Abilities E.Honda has a great amount of strength with a reasonable amount of speed to go along with it, he can do quite a bit of damage up close as well as far away with his grapple moves and his special moves as well, his Hundred Hand Slap move can hit multiple times (and he can move while performing the move). Limitations Honda is slow and there's not much he can do about it. His main weakness perhaps are his own special moves, if not performed correctly and without good timing, it can leave him vulnerable while performing them (especially against an opponent that throws projectiles are especially difficult for Honda to face. Faster characters can also run circles around him as they can get behind him and surprise him with a counter attack. Blanka A strange creature that came from somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest, this creature (calling himself Blanka) is on a self appointed journey to find out about his past and where his mother is. He is also hoping that this torunament he has heard of will help him find the answer he is looking for. Abilities Blanka is one of the better jumpers in the game, he can jump very high and very fast, meaning he can avoid projectiles very easily, he also has some similar moves to E.Honda as he can move across the screen with his special moves as well as counter any other fighter that also excels in jumping. Limitations Blanka's jumping ability is both a strength *and* a weakness, he can easily avoid projectiles, but he can also overshoot his landing spot, that means his punches and kicks can miss and leave him open to a counterattack. Like E. Honda, his moves can also work against him if not used properly, an opponent can use a projectile or another counter attack while he is performing his special move, though Blanka's Electric Thunder move can not be countered physically, only by a projectile. Guile Guile is a Major of the US Air Force, around 6 months ago he and his partner Charlie were caught by Shadaloo while on a mission in Thailand. They manage to escape, but Charlie was encountered by M.Bison himself, as Guile escaped Charlie died by Bison's hands. Now, Guile will do anything to avenge his fallen friend and partner. Abilities For a middleweight character like Guile, he can hit much above his weight as most of his moves only hit once, but do a lot of damage when they connect. He also has a good mount of speed which is enough for him to keep up with the fast characters, his Sonic Boom can also act as a defense that Guile can get behind follow it up with a secondary attack. Limitations Guile is surprisingly slow, but it's not talking about his movement speed. Though his attacks hit hard when they connect, but they are (often times) slow to execute, meaning they can be easily countered especially by a well seasoned Street Fighter gamer. His special moves are also a surprising weaknesses, they take time to charge, giving his opponents a clue about what move he will perform next, so make sure you use them with a series of other attacks to keep them a surprise. Ken Ryu's friend and old training partner. Unlike Ryu, Ken prefers the high life and runs his family's hotel business, looking to marry his girlfriend: Eliza, but when he was invited to compete in the World Warrior Tournament, he couldn't resist it as he knows too well that Ryu will also compete. He hopes to meet his old friend at the tournament. Abilities Ability-wise, Ken is very similar to Ryu as he has a fireball move as well as a Dragon Punch and Tornado Kick, however Ken's Dragon Punch and Tornado kick can hit multiple times and (if used properly) can do more damage than Ryu's DP and TK, with these moves, Ken also has some pretty good kicking moves of his own which can be useful against some of the bigger fighters in the game, his Ace Kick move also has overhead properties (meaning they can break a low block). Limitations As with Ryu, it is difficult at first to pinpoint exactly what is Ken's weakness actually is. Though, Ken is ever slightly more slower than Ryu, the evidence is in his kicking special moves, as they are quite slow to execute for Ken. Plus, Ken also has a bit of a problem fighting from a distance, yes he has his fireball move, but it's not as effective as Ryu's or Guile's Sonic Boom, so his best bet is to fight a bit up close. Chun-Li An agent of I.C.P.O., she is on the trail of M.Bison after the Shadaloo leader murdered her father. Being invited to the World Warrior, she hopes to not just stop Shadaloo but also to avenge her father's death. Abilities Chun-Li is one of more nimble characters in the game, she can move fast along the ground as well as in the air, she is also one of the fewest characters that can jump off of walls to escape from being cornered, her speed and jumping abilities can also make it difficult for Projectile using fighters to fight against her. Chun-Li's fighting style consists mostly of Kicks, giving her a bit more range for her overall small body, she also has a projectile of her own, though it doesn't do as much damage as the ones thrown by the guys, but still effective against those who liek to fight up close. Limitations Chun-Li's fighting style consists of kicks, that means very little thought was spared for her punches which are short range and don't seem to do much. Because Chun-Li has a small body, she'll have low offense and defense attributes as well. Her Chi Ball, although effective against some medium sized fighters, but it also has short range (as it dissapates after a certain range) meaning that she'll have to be at a certain distance in order to use it. Zangief Zangief is known as the pride of Russia as his wrestling skills proved him to be as such. The Russian President now knows that Zangief has been invited to the World Warrior Tournament, and the Russian President tells Zangief to make him and his nation proud. Abilities As with Guile, Zangief can do a lot of damage with just his regular attacks, so he only needs to hit his opponent one time with his attacks. He's also got an assortment of grappling moves to use (he is a wrestler after all) and he can also perform a miltitude of hits with some of them. His special moves hit especially hard if they connect, and opponents can't block them either, Limitations Zangief has some obvious weaknesses, first is speed, Zangief is definitely on the slow side (though he isn't the slowest), fast characters can avoid his attacks and counter (or even use a well placed jump attack on him). His other problem is range, most of his moves require Zangief to be at close range, making it difficult if he's facing an opponent who uses projectiles to fight (though the Spinning Lariat and Banishing Flat moves help with this problem as they either pass through or absorb projectiles) so using special moves to follow up your regular attacks is highly recommended when using Zangief. Dhalsim A Hindi Sgaman of his own village in India. Dhalsim has sensed an ominous aura surrounding the world, knowing that a violent Martial Arts Tournament is about to be held, Dhalsim has decided to enter (without an invitation) to try to defeat the ominous force that is behind this tournament. Abilities It is quite obvious that Dhalsim excels in long range fighting as he can extend his own arms and legs so they reach (in some cases) halfway across the screen, his speed may be a problem (despite his slender physique) but he can use his Yoga powers to either avoid or absorb projectiles. His Yoga Teleport can allow him to avoid projectiles and use a surprise attack on his opponent, his Yoga Flame can also be used for defense as it can absorb projectiles. Limitations Despite his slender physique, Dhalsim is (surprisingly) the slowest character in the game, slower than some of the big fighters. His jumping ability is also something to be desired, it takes him a long time to reach his height of his jump (which can be good to avoid projectiles) and it also takes him a long time to come back down to the ground, making Dhalsim a sitting duck for any anti-air special moves (such as Ryu and Ken's Dragon punch and Guile's Somersault Kick), and as you can guess with his specialty being long range, he can have a hard time fighting in close quarters which means he's no match for Zangief or even E. Honda in close quarter fighting. Next Page